disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gotchu
Gotchu, A.K.A. Experiment 031, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to pinch people. His one true place is with Mrs. Hasagawa as one of her "cats." Gotchu is voiced by Jeff Bennett. Appearances Lilo & Stitch: The Series Experiment 031 was the 31st genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to run around and pinch people. 031 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Against statistically unlikely (but not impossible) odds, several experiment pods landed in one location: Mrs. Hasagawa's yard, 031's pod being one of them. At an unknown point, Mrs. Hasagawa mistook 031's pod for an apricot and washed it, activating the experiment. However, as 031 was not a very evil or destructive experiment, he was able to live a peaceful life with her, due to the latter seeing the former as a mere stray cat who needed a home, though he frequently pinched her due to not being rehabilitated. When Lilo and Stitch discovered that Mrs. Hasagawa kept several experiments as pets, they thought they were a danger to her and along with Jumba and Pleakley, tried to capture them all. Eventually, Stitch wrestled with 031, the former winning, and forcing the latter into a container. 031 and the other experiments were about to be taken away, but were returned to Mrs. Hasagawa when Lilo and Stitch saw how much she cared for them. 031 was then named Gotchu. The Origin of Stitch Gotchu was one of the experiments that was gliding on the screen, but he is 586 instead of 031. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Gotchu, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Gotchu participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by chasing and pinching Leroys. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha `Oe," which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Gallery screenCapture 22.12.13 21-45-41.jpg screenCapture 22.12.13 21-47-10.jpg screenCapture 22.12.13 21-49-41.jpg screenCapture 22.12.13 21-49-50.jpg screenCapture 22.12.13 21-50-28.jpg screenCapture 22.12.13 21-50-38.jpg screenCapture 22.12.13 21-51-50.jpg screenCapture 22.12.13 21-52-29.jpg screenCapture 22.12.13 21-53-24.jpg screenCapture 22.12.13 21-54-30.jpg screenCapture 24.12.13 22-55-22.jpg screenCapture 24.12.13 23-01-37.jpg ScreenCapture 24.12.13 23-07-30.jpg screenCapture 24.12.13 23-09-12.jpg screenCapture 24.12.13 23-16-48.jpg screenCapture 24.12.13 23-16-59.jpg screenCapture 24.12.13 23-18-02.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h31m23s149.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h06m06s200.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-15-07h27m59s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h17m07s98.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h58m23s166.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-10-15h59m57s32.png vlcsnap-2013-07-05-16h02m58s17.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-10-16h15m29s176.png The Origin Of Stitch Gotchu.jpg panes10.jpg Trivia *According to Mrs. Hasagawa, Gotchu has a special neck pillow. *Gotchu's pod color is red. *Gotchu is described by the experiment computer screen that says "Experiment 031 Primary function: Pincher." Category:Lilo & Stitch Experiments Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Creatures Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Pets Category:Animated characters Category:Monsters